


Coming Home

by WitchHazelMae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelMae/pseuds/WitchHazelMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes home from a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Percy and Oliver lived in a shoebox sized three room flat. The kitchen and living room were combined into one rectangular space, the bedroom was connected by a door way and through there was the one bathroom. The sound of the floo filled the tiny apartment and got more ash on the rug. But Oliver didn’t care he just tossed his bag on the sofa and made his way to the bedroom.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Oliver flopped onto the bed and snuggled up to Percy. “Cuddle please.”

Percy took off his reading glasses and put his book aside before taking the taller wizard into his arms. “How was your day?”

“Long. Was your any better?”

“Mostly paperwork.”

“Gross.”

“Some of us like paperwork.”

Oliver just huffed into his shoulder.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Oliver nuzzled his face into Percy’s neck and whispered something into his ear that made Percy giggle. That giggle turned into a sigh as Oliver began to suck on that particular spot below Percy’s ear.

Oliver attacked his mouth while he unbuttoned Percy’s pajamas and tossed them on the floor, hands exploring the skin under the shirt. Percy quickly relived him of his quidditch robes and his hands were doing much the same.

Oliver broke the kiss panting, his hand covering the freckled one resting on his bum.

“Sorry, I always forget to breath when you do that.”

Percy smiled and brought his mouth back to his sending his britches in the same direction of his robes.

“I love you, oh do I love you.” Oliver sighed into the skin of Percy’s neck as he made his way down the freckled chest.

“Oliver…” he brought his face back up and smiled “so much, so much.”

Their lips locked in a passionate embrace once again and Oliver traced the line of freckles along Percy’s cheek that he had memories years ago with his fingertips.

“I love you, too.” Percy responded when they came up for air. “Make love to me Oliver…please.”

“For the rest of my life.”

Soon sighs and gasps filled the tiny apartment, but neither cared. To lost in the moment.


End file.
